Friday Night
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Dean had a stupid fight with Cas while on holiday in London, he goes to a pub to cool off and meets John Watson, Greg Lestrade and James Bond who invite him to have some drinks with them. Destiel, Johnlock, Mystrade, 00Q - Superbondlock (Q is the third and youngest Holmes brother)


Dean grasped the door handle and walked into the pub feeling miserable. He and Cas were in London on holiday, and of course they had had a disagreement, so Dean had wandered off to find the nearest pub. He took a seat at the bar and tapped the counter until the bartender showed up.

"I'll have a beer." Dean muttered to the big burley bloke behind the counter.

The bartender put the beer up on the counter and said "On the house, looks like you could use it."

"Thanks." Dean said appreciatively and took a large mouthful.

The door opened again and three similar-aged men of varying looks entered. They made their way up to the counter, right next to Dean. The tallest of the three; a well-dressed man with dark, silvering hair and kind eyes was the one to call out to the bartender "Three beers please, Eddie!"

While the beers were being poured, the shortest; a blonde haired man (also silvering), accidently bumped into Dean "Oh! Sorry mate, you alright?"

"No worries." Dean told him turning back to his beer.

The short man took a better look at Dean and added "Partner problems?"

"You could say that."

"Well, why don't you join us?" The first man offered "Friday night is 'complain about your Holmes night', although it usually goes a bit off track, ha, but anyway, you are welcome to join us and tell us your love troubles."

Dean thought it over for a moment, it would probably do him good to blow off a little steam "Yeah, sounds good, I'm Dean Winchester." He agreed and put out his hand.

"Greg Lestrade." The tall, dark haired man replied and shook Dean's hand "This is John Watson," Greg indicated to the short man who had bumped into Dean in the first place. John also shook Dean's hand "and this is James Bond." Greg motioned to the third man, who was also well dressed, with blonde hair and almost as tall as Greg.

Dean and James shook hands and the four men collected their drinks to find a table. Once sitting John opened up the conversation "So, Dean, tell us what's troubling you, girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Uh, boyfriend…" Dean started slowly.

Seeing the new addition to the group hesitate, James spoke up "Don't worry, we're not going to judge you on anything; us lot are dating three genius brothers."

There were affirmative nods from John and Greg, and Dean continued "His name is Cas, we've been together almost five years, we are here on holiday, and to see Cas's cousin; Balthazar. It seems kind of silly now that I think about it; see I like to drive, I drive everywhere back home, so I wanted to rent a car while we are here, but Cas says it's a bad idea to try to drive in London and so I'm not allowed a car. We kind of had a bit of a fight and so I left for the nearest pub to let us cool off." He concluded with a sigh and a mouthful of beer.

"What sort of car do you have back home?" James enquired as he had an interest in cars.

Dean turned to him "'67 Chevy Impala." He announced with a grin, Dean loved talking about his car.

James smiled and nodded approvingly "I've got an Aston Martin Vanquish."

Greg cut in before Dean could answer "Talk cars later, James. So, Dean what are you going to do?"

The American shrugged "Not a real lot I can do, I'll just have to get used to not driving for a month. I'll have a couple more beers, go back and apologise and hopefully have some make-up sex."

"Ah, I know that one, at least make-up sex is good, well, with Sherlock it is anyway." John commented.

"Sherlock is your…?" Dean left the question open, unsure of the what to put there.

"Boyfriend." John confirmed.

"Took them long enough too." James remarked.

"Yeah," Greg agreed "you should have seen them, Sherlock not knowing how to approach the situation and John taking every opportunity to try to convince you he wasn't gay. Finally we got them on the right track though."

John was blushing slightly as he said in a quiet tone "Yes, well, that's behind us now, I admit I'm in love with that bloody Holmes."

"We understand, mate." Greg told his friend "We have Holmes' too, you know."

"So, you guys are dating brothers?" Dean queried in an attempt to get to know his new friends better, and maybe a chance to talk to other guys who have also chosen a partner of the same gender. Of course there's Sam and Bobby to talk to, but talking to family about that stuff is awkward.

"Correct, mine is Mycroft; the oldest." Greg established.

"I've got the youngest; Q." James put in.

"Julian." Greg and John muttered together.

"Huh?" Dean was confused.

The other man rolled his eyes at his two friends "Q is his code name, which I almost always call him by; his real name is Julian though." James explained.

Dean raised an eyebrow "Code name?"

"_Julian," _He put emphasis on his lover's name "and I work for the government, really high up; its all code names and such up there. For instance, mine is double-oh-seven." Bond clarified.

"Oh, wow, that's cool! What about you Greg? What do you and Mycroft do?" Dean found himself asking, he was actually enjoying himself.

"Well, I work for Scotland Yard; I'm a cop. And Mycroft, well no one really knows what he does; all I know is that he basically is the British Government." Greg chuckled then continued "I thought I worked at odd hours, all over the place, but then I met Myc."

"That must suck, I'm glad Cas and I work similar hours." Dean commented.

John was the one to ask what Dean and Cas did for a living.

"Oh, well, Cas is a librarian and I'm a mechanic." The American answered and asked the same of John and Sherlock.

"Sherlock is the world's only consulting detective, and I'm his blogger. Sometimes we help Greg out on cases. I'm also a doctor." Responded John with a small smile "Speaking of Sherlock, I should probably give you a heads up, if you're still here in," John checked his watch "about two hours, be prepared for Sherlock to violate your life history."

"Another round of beers, Eddie!" James suddenly called out to the bartender, he had noticed their glasses were empty and took it upon himself to refill them.

"I'll take that into consideration, John. Next round is on me!" Dean announced as the full glasses arrived at the table and the empty ones were cleared away.

The four men had another two rounds of beer, and then James said he wanted something stronger and so they moved on to whisky shots. It seemed Dean and James were better at holding their alcohol than John and Greg, though all of them were officially drunk by the third shot.

"We should probably slow down, its getting late." John got out in between fits of laughter at the joke James had just told.

"Yes, you probably should." Said a firm, bored voice from behind them.

The four men swirled around in their chairs to see a tall, thin man with dark curly hair, wrapped up in a long coat and scarf approach John.

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed "What are you doing here?" He asked his boyfriend.

Sherlock eyed the small group of men before answering "Mycroft informed me that you had a fourth member of your little drinking party tonight, he speculated Canadian, but he's quite obviously American. He also said that you were all quite drunk and that he would be sending a car for Lestrade soon. I opted to come get you myself." Then he added as an afterthought "Oh, and Julian wants you at home." He directed at James.

"I bet he does." Bond responded slyly and everyone but Sherlock laughed.

John piped up then "Is that all you do when we go out; talk about what we're doing and when its time to intervene?"

"Of course not, John, don't be silly, we do other things too." Sherlock told him.

John chuckled "Alright, Sherlock, let's go home." He said as he started to get up out of his chair, wobbling a bit.

"Not yet, John, sit back down." Sherlock's eyes narrowed on Dean, looking him over, learning about him.

"Oh, come on, Sherlock, leave Dean be, he's-" John was cut off by Sherlock's assessment of the American.

"Had a fight with his partner not four hours ago, American, both parents have both are dead, and drinks regularly meaning he can hold his liquor. He drives everywhere because he's afraid of flying and is only here because of his partner, who I am assuming is male and you're thinking of proposing to him while you're here."

Dean's jaw dropped open, John _had_ warned him, but whatever he had expected, this was not it "H-how did you know all that?" He all but whispered "How did you know I was going to ask Cas to marry me?"

John cut in before Sherlock could answer "Okay, Sherlock, we know you're brilliant, but you can stop showing off now, love."

The middle Holmes pouted and John rolled his eyes affectionately "Let's go home and I'll let you deduce the whole night."

"Deal. Night all." And with that Sherlock swiftly left the pub.

John began to stand again, with more success this time "Well," John quickly pulled out his notebook and pen, and scribbled his name and number on it, he tore out the page and handed it to Dean "nice meeting you, Dean, if you need anything or want to grab a beer again, here's my number. Good luck with Cas, goodnight." He nodded to his two friends and left in the same direction as Sherlock. As he walked out the door, John bumped into a dark haired man wearing a concerned expression and a trench coat "Sorry mate." John apologised.

"It's fine…look, this is a strange question, but you haven't happened to see a man about my age, a bit taller, short hair, American accent, wearing blue jeans?" The man asked.

Immediately he thought of Dean, and then it clicked "Are you Cas by any chance?"

The man looked at him with deep blue eyes "How did you know that?"

"Dean is over there with a few of my mates," John pointed in the direction he had just come from "go easy on him, he feels pretty bad about the fight you guys had earlier, good luck." John smiled and left to find Sherlock.

Cas watched Dean for a few moments, relief washed over him as he saw his partner laugh with the other two men he was sitting with. He had been looking for Dean for forty minutes, going from one pub to the other (Dean had left his phone in the motel) trying to find him.

Trying not to rush over to his boyfriend, Cas walked towards Dean, their argument forgotten, he just wanted to hug him, he'd began to grow worried that something had happened to Dean.

"Hello, Dean." He said as he made it to the table.

Dean's eyes widened "Cas! What are you doing here?" Not giving Cas a chance to answer he ploughed straight on "I'm sorry for earlier, I love you, and I don't care if we don't drive while we're here, I just want to be with you and…Cas, marry me?"

Silence hung like Cas's open mouth, somehow Dean had just proposed to him, a tear slid down his cheek before he rushed forward and encircled Dean in his arms, basically falling into his lap and kissing him like never before.

Finally they broke apart and Dean asked unnecessarily "Is that a yes?"

XXX

Two weeks later, Dean and Cas were standing at an alter in London with Balthazar and his partner Lu, Sam and Bobby were on Skype with their partners; Gabriel and Crowley, watching the couple who were about to get married. Dean had called John and left a message on his phone inviting the six of them, but got no answer.

Dean and Cas both wore black suits, Dean with a green tie and Cas with a blue one. They stood at the alter together and the ceremony was about to begin when the doors burst open revealing John Watson, Greg Lestrade and James Bond with their respective Holmes.

Dean grinned "You're late, thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry, lost my phone." John replied sheepishly.

"Its alright, intros later, first I'm getting married." He turned back to Cas and squeezed his hand "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Cas replied back.

XXX

Dean and Cas became quite close with the three couples after that and were sad to leave them behind when it was eventually time for the married couple to go home. Dean was glad to have his car back and show off his ring and new husband to all their friends and family back home. They stayed in contact with their English friends and it didn't come as any surprise when the three couples each got married.

First, James popped the question to Julian on a lazy Sunday cuddling on the lounge, and then Mycroft got down on one knee and gave Greg a shock by proposing after a fancy dinner. Finally, Sherlock caught on and in his own Sherlockian way, slipped 'will you marry me' into casual conversation one night, making John choke on his tea.

If you asked him, Dean would tell you that it was his and Cas's influence that inspired the other three couples to get married. And although none of them would ever admit it, that night they met at the pub was the beginning of something that would shape the rest of their lives.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Hey guys, so I had this in my head forever and just had to write it, it didn't really go quite like I planned, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is dedicated to not-a-sh-amed on tumblr because her and I came up with this many moons ago and I was like I'm gonna write this and never did, but now I have. Much love xox


End file.
